Xeque
by Mione Ootori
Summary: Drabble! As provas deixam Hermione Granger fora de si... Harry Potter que o diga.Depois de um fato constrangedor, uma pergunta ainda mais constrangedora. Como se saíra Hermione?


**Xeque**

-Deixe-me ver, deixe-me ver... – ele dizia enquanto seus olhos perpassavam com rapidez pelo pergaminho que tinha em mãos. – Aqui diz... – ele pausou, levantando os olhos para observar, divertido, uma Hermione complemente fora de si.

-Harry! – ela brigou nervosa, mordendo o canto direito de seu lábio inferior, suas unhas arranhando seu próprio rosto enquanto tentava se acalma, não é preciso dizer que sem sucesso.

-Que a senhorita Hermione Jane Granger foi admitida na academia de aurores de Londres – disse com um grande sorriso.

Ela gritou vitoriosa desistindo de seu autocontrole enquanto o abraçava fortemente e Harry lhe sorria arrogantemente como se dissesse "eu te disse" e com as duas mãos segurava o rosto dele e o beijava... Duramente.

Pára! Um minuto... Ela _o que!_  
Hermione tentou organizar os pensamentos enquanto sua língua encontrava a de Harry. "Hmm, espera... Espera, espera... Hmm, er... Oh Merlim isso é muito... bom! _Pra dizer no mínimo..._ Certo... Er, eu. Eu consigo... Hmm, eu... Ah que se dane!" Ponderou enquanto Harry, seu então melhor amigo, a puxava mais para si e ela desistia de formular uma seqüência lógica na cabeça.

Eles eram os melhores amigos que alguém poderia imaginar. Estudavam juntos, trabalhariam (a partir de agora) juntos, dividiam a mesma casa e, em algumas circunstâncias, dividiam a mesma cama... Numa briga incessante por lençol. Divertiam-se. E brigavam e se reconciliavam quando cansavam do orgulho (o que, bem, poderia levar alguns dias). Eram cúmplices e confidentes. E, por serem tão próximo, às vezes, sentiam ciúmes. Enfim, mantinham uma amizade saudável e casta... Até agora.

Hermione se afastou de Harry como se levasse um choque. Ciente, só agora, da loucura que cometera. Aquele era seu melhor amigo!  
Determinada, Hermione ergueu a vista para o amigo (ainda assim, ela sabia que se olhasse a si mesma no espelho encontraria a si rubra da cabeça aos pés), devia lhe explicar o que ocorrera, ainda que não estivesse muito certa do que, precisamente, falar. Franzindo a testa, ela o olhou em completa e absurda falta de fala, tentando, em vão, emitir algum som de sua boca entreaberta.

-Nós podemos comemorar ou ficar aqui parados ponderando sobre o que aconteceu – Harry quebrou, finalmente, o gelo.

-Eu pego as taças, você o champanhe – ela retrucou rumando para a cozinha, seguida por Harry. Satisfeita pelo amigo ter lhe tirado aquele fardo.

-Então o que me diz senhorita Granger? – estavam no sofá da sala de estar. - Como se sente? – Harry indagou assim que brindaram.

-Entorpecida e aliviada – disse sorrindo. – Mal posso acreditar que passei!

-Na verdade, estava me referindo ao fato de ter me agarrado – ele retrucou jocosamente. – Já que era mais que certo que passaria neste exame – completou numa piscadela.

Ela sentiu novamente seu rosto queimar de vergonha. - O-olha Harry... – ele continuava a encarando, como se seus olhos castanhos fossem pomos de ouro que outrora, em Hogwarts, perseguia com ganas. Sentia-se incrivelmente transparente e vulnerável sob aquele olhar. Repentinamente, a sala parecia se estreitar sobre eles e Harry parecia estar mais próximo que o necessário. Ela estava começando a ofegar. – Foi um impulso. Exatamente. Um impulso infeliz – suspirou pesadamente. - Podemos esquecer isso? – quase suplicou. Não que estivesse arrependida "Oh absolutamente!", mas sentia-se mal pelo amigo. Havia agarrado Harry e isso, infelizmente, não mudaria. "Não para algo do tipo: Nós nos agarramos".

-Não – Hermione o fitou surpresa e perto de alarmada. Onde estava o Harry que conhecia? Aquele do "tudo bem" e um leve encolher de ombros? Ele queria torturá-la ou era apenas mais uma brincadeira? - Desta vez farei diferente, estou cansado de ignorar fatos – a morena murchou, "Bela hora para isso, Harry". – A questão é a seguinte: não tenho certeza se quero esquecer isso.

Hermione o olhou aturdida. – Como não?

Harry não respondeu de imediato, ele se inclinou sobre ela de modo que seus rostos ficaram rentes e, sem mais, a beijou. A morena não ponderou muito enquanto enlaçava o pescoço dele, puxando-o para si, tentando não romper o beijo enquanto seus corpos se também ficavam rentes sobre o sofá. - Porque eu gostei disso – retrucou fazendo Hermione sorrir timidamente, seu rosto indo ao encontro do vale entre o ombro e o pescoço de Harry, beijando levemente o local.

Fim  
(&&&)  
Mais um conto enquanto não vem a att das outras fic's...  
Espero que gostem!  
Yasmin... Que ainda esta em dúvida sobre qual é a média de palavras de um "Drabble".

_Para quem não sabe: Xeque é uma jogada no xadrez onde o rei "encurralado" (mesmo com a possibilidade de se livrar) por uma ou mais peças adversárias._


End file.
